Tudo Que Eu Tenho
by xSabakuxNoxGaarax
Summary: Uma reflexão do Naruto durante a noite em Konoha. Uma atitude que ele não esperava pode mudar tudo.Odeio fazer summary. Leia. Só isso. xD [SasuNaru fluffy]


**N/A: Reviews são bem aceitas. "**

**Isso é do ponto de vista do Naruto, ok?**

* * *

As noites em Konoha nunca foram quentes. Nem no alto verão. Era como se o dia absorvesse todo o calor e a noite ele se esvaísse e trouxesse uma brisa fraca, mas fria. Não era verão, mas sim primavera, e nessa época do ano as flores de cerejeira começavam a desabrochar nas árvores da entrada da vila. Ele sentou-se, observando enquanto pequenas pétalas rosa caíam levemente sobre a grama. E sorria. Sakuras. Lembravam-no de Sakura, sua colega de equipe, e amiga de infância. Lembrava dos tempos em que eram crianças, e que ser um shinobi de Konoha não significava lá grandes coisas.

Mas, passaram-se anos desde que tudo havia acontecido. E foi tudo tão rápido. Quando se deu conta tinha 18 anos. Quando olhou para o lado, a menina por quem ele foi apaixonado era uma mulher, uma ninja médica, tinha uma força bruta absurda, e lhe botava mais medo que qualquer inimigo que ele já enfrentou. Seu sensei não havia mudado em nada a aparência, e parecia cada vez mais preguiçoso. Shikamaru havia se tornado um jounin precioso para Konoha. Mas parecia que logo ia deixar a vila, afinal, passava mais tempo na Vila da Areia, junto com a namorada, Temari, do que em Konoha, cumprindo missões. E como para ele fazer a viagem de ida e volta era problemático demais, era óbvio que ele um dia ficaria por lá, se Temari não viesse para Konoha; e pessoalmente ele duvidava que isso fosse acontecer.

Apesar de tantas coisas terem acontecido, nada o surpreendera mais do que a mudança de seu rival. Sasuke Uchiha. Após a "agradável" temporada fora, o garoto parecia bem diferente do menino de 12 anos com quem aconteceu seu primeiro beijo. Ah, sim, ele tinha que lembrar do tal primeiro beijo. Afinal, não era esse um fato constante em suas lembranças?

Sasuke havia mudado drasticamente. Depois de matar o irmão mais velho, vagou alguns meses, tentando encerrar o vazio que sentia pelo feito. Quando voltou, parecia outra pessoa. Ele chegou a achar que o garoto havia entrado para alguma seita de elevação do espírito e coisas estranhas que as pessoas falam que existe. Não duvidava, já que sempre achou o menino meio problemático mesmo. O fato era que, ele continuava alguém que pouco sorria, alguém que o chamava de idiota na primeira oportunidade, alguém que ainda achava que era mais forte que ele, alguém a quem todas as garotas de Konoha prestavam devoção. Mas não era mais o menino arrogante que um dia decidiu vingar o massacre do próprio clã. Era agora uma pessoa tranqüila, em paz consigo mesmo e com os outros. Menos ele. Às vezes achava que ele herdou aquilo do Kakashi. Heh, quem nunca percebeu que ele era seu aluno favorito, hein? Até podia encontrar o garoto lendo um exemplar antigo do "Itcha Itcha Paradise". Isso sim era algo que o deixava abismado. O menino tinha um QI relativamente alto, por que lia uma porcaria daquelas? Nunca entendeu.

Respirou fundo inalando o perfume no ar. Uma mistura do cheiro da barraca de ramen com as flores. Ok, não era o cheiro mais agradável do mundo (e ele preferiria se fosse apenas o cheiro de ramen). Fechou os olhos por um instante, deixando a brisa balançar de leve os fios loiros agora um pouco maiores, parecidos com os do Yondaime. Aliás, a recente descoberta da sua paternidade ainda o atordoava. Era tão irreal e tão normal ao mesmo tempo. Prefiria não pensar no assunto. Abriu os olhos ao pressentir alguém, e um toque leve em seu ombro o acordou de seus devaneios. Virou a cabeça para encontrar um par de olhos vermelhos o fitando, e, em seguida tornando-se negros. Virou-se para a frente e deixou-se soltar um riso abafado.

"Já te disseram que isso assusta?" disse ainda sorrindo. Sentiu-o sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Hai. Você já correu de medo uma vez." Respondeu entediado o jovem com o uniforme da ANBU.

"Eu tinha acabado de acordar! Dá um desconto." Respondeu ele fazendo um bico.

"Você arruma desculpa pra tudo, Naruto." Disse Sasuke o olhando e rindo. Tinha a máscara de gato, o animal que era representado na ANBU, nas mãos, caídas no colo, e observava o garoto da kyuubi em seu uniforme de jounin.

"Cala a boca. Veio me encher? Ou procurar uma luta?" Atiçou Naruto com seu sorriso… aquele sorriso único. Sasuke o olhou e sorriu também.

"Iya. Você parecia que estava com dor de estômago, olhando o nada, fechando os olhos. Vim ver se eu ia precisar te carregar pro hospital outra vez. Já que sou eu quem sempre faz isso." Disse Sasuke o olhando e sorrindo. Os olhos azuis do garoto brilhavam, mesmo com a pouca luz. Era reconfortante observar a alegria do menino à sua frente. Sempre havia se sentido preso à ele, dependente de toda aquela vida que ele tinha. E suspeitava que esse jovem hiperativo era o motivo que o havia trazido de volta à Konoha.

"Baka." Foi a única resposta dele. Ficou observando o meio sorriso do único sobrevivente do clã Uchiha. Estava feliz por ele ter voltado. Não podia negar isso. E era esse silêncio confortável entre os dois que o fazia ter certeza que o Uchiha não mentiu quando disse que era seu melhor amigo. Era esse sentimento inexplicável que pairava entre eles que o fazia se sentir melhor, que o fazia estar feliz de verdade. Sabia que era o Uchiha o único que o entenderia perfeitamente, se precisasse explicar alguma coisa. Talvez, não precisasse nem falar. A sintonia entre eles ultrapassava o entendimento entre palavras, e, ás vezes só um olhar já fazia um entender o que o outro queria. Era como ter algo que sentiu falta a vida toda. Era como se, ficasse completo só com a presença do menino. Só Deus sabia o quanto havia se desesperado com a ausência dele.

Olhou para a frente, sentindo novamente a brisa fria bater em seu rosto. Olhou para o lado, e Sasuke olhava fixamente para a frente também, o cabelo voando com a brisa. Sorriu. Sasuke o olhou e sorriu também. Como se não tivesse controle de seus movimentos, deixou sua mão pousar de leve sobre a do Uchiha, que estava pousada no banco de madeira no qual encontravam-se sentados. Gelou. Mas o Uchiha não fez menção de remover a mão de baixo da dele. Pelo contrário, entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele e levantou-se, o puxando junto.

"Melhor ir pra casa, já passa das dez." disse baixo o olhando.

"Minha casa é para o outro lado." Disse sorrindo e coçando a nuca, um hábito que não perdeu.

"É, parece que Konoha é grande o bastante pra nos separar." Disse sem soltar a sua mão, em tom irônico. Naruto corou. Por algum motivo lembrava-se novamente daquele dia, quando ainda tinha 12 anos e...

...e antes que pudesse concluir seu raciocínio, aqueles mesmos lábios que há 6 anos haviam o feito apanhar de toda a população feminina da sala, cobriam os seus de leve. Levemente. Fechou os olhos, e, para sua própria surpresa, não sentiu nojo. Sentiu-se completo. Por um breve momento, até aqueles lábios descolaram-se dos seus. Piscou, olhando o Garoto à sua frente, que agora tinha seu exemplar do "Itcha Itcha Paradise" aberto, e o lia atentamente.

"Como a minha casa é para o outro lado, eu já vou. Até amanhã." E em uma nuvem de fumaça ele desapareceu.

Naruto piscou. Piscou novamente. Tocou os próprios lábios com a mão direita e saiu na direção da sua casa com um sorriso perdido. O veria no dia seguinte, com certeza, e pediria explicações, e, esperava que aquilo acontecesse outra vez.

Pronto. Havia encontrado outra coisa para colocar no topo do ranking de coisas que o surpreenderam.

* * *

**Devo continuar? oO... **

_I never thought I could fall ten feet under  
I always thought someone would remember  
To look for me  
Before I reach the end_

Trecho de "Come Dig Me Out"


End file.
